


The Art of Boasting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slytherins meet every week in a Muggle pub. This time it's Draco's turn to tell a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Boasting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant November 2013 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Exhibitionism
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : jactitation (arousal by bragging about one's own sexual conquests), and orgasms.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Art of Boasting

~

Everyone was already there by the time Draco arrived. “There he is,” said Pansy. She waved him over to the corner booth they usually reserved. “About time you got here.” 

Smiling, Draco slid into the booth. “Miss me?” he murmured, accepting the drink they’d pre-ordered for him. “So, what have you lot been up to this week?” 

Pansy, practically curled around Blaise, shrugged. “Oh, you know. Our jobs suck, everyone looks at us as if we’re plotting the world’s downfall, and we have to meet in Muggle pubs like this one because no one wants to socialise with us because we’re evil Slytherins. The usual.” 

Greg, seated on the other side of the booth beside Millicent, nodded. “What she said.” 

Theo, next to them, huffed. “What do you know about it? You work for the Ministry cleaning out the entrance latrines to the Ministry of Magic. People probably think you’re in the right job.” 

“Bollocks. People resent me even doing that,” Greg shot back, his arm tightening around Millicent’s shoulders. “Wizards spit on me as I walk past them. Just because you can stay home and live off your family’s money doesn’t mean--” 

“This isn’t what tonight is about, guys,” chimed in Pansy. “Now shut up so we can drink and forget our troubles for a little while, all right?” 

Eyebrow raised, Theo raised his glass mockingly. “Whatever.” 

Draco sighed, sipping his drink. “We don’t have to do this.” 

“Yes we do.” Pansy glared at everyone gathered around the table. “Now we don’t have many opportunities to get together like this, so will you all stop bickering? It’s Draco’s turn this week. Shut up so he can talk.” 

“Thank you for the gracious introduction,” Draco said, sipping his drink. “So, what would you like to hear about tonight?” 

“More about you and your mystery lovers,” Pansy said, leaning forward. “You know how we adore those stories.” 

Theo snorted. “As if they’re really true--” 

“Oh, they are.” A small smile curved Draco’s lips. “Although, does it really matter if they’re not?” He plucked an imaginary bit of lint off his suit. 

“No,” said Blaise, his hand sliding over Pansy’s shoulders possessively. “Just tell us.” 

Draco hummed. “You people are insatiable.” 

“ _We’re_ insatiable?” Blaise snorted. “You’re sleeping with two men and _we’re_ the insatiable ones?” 

“I do have a high libido, you’re right.” Draco licked his lips. “For example, last night? Last night was...epic.” 

“Oh?” Theo, who’d been leaning back in his seat, sat forward. “So what did you do last night?” 

“You mean you believe me now?” 

Theo rolled his eyes. “Just tell the sodding story.” 

“All right, keep your knickers on.” Draco paused dramatically. “We were in a playful mood,” he finally said, shifting in his seat as the memories assailed him, making his body thrum in anticipation. “My lovers tied me down and blindfolded me. Do you know what it’s like be restrained while not one, but two men suck your cock?” 

“I can’t even get one person to suck mine,” Greg muttered. “So no.” He winced as Millicent cuffed him. 

Draco smirked. “Well, if you ever do manage to persuade...someone to do it, you’ll love it, it’s brilliant. Imagine someone lapping at your slit while someone else slips a bollock in his mouth and just...worships it.” 

Theo cleared his throat. “Worships?” He sounded a bit strangled. 

“That’s what it feels like as it’s happening, yes.” Draco sighed, sliding easily into the memory. “And that wasn’t all they did. It went like this--”

_Draco moaned as a tongue slipped behind his cock to trace the sensitive skin of his perineum. “Merlin, Circe, and Morgana,” he hissed, trying to open his legs wider. “Don’t play with it, suck it!”_

_“This may not be the best time for you to issue orders, love.” Lips pressed kisses along Draco’s lower stomach, bypassing his cock._

_“I think he wishes we hadn’t tied him down now,” came an amused voice._

_“But it was his idea.”_

_A dark chuckle ensued. “I believe that sometimes Draco doesn’t fully consider all the ramifications of his requests. Isn’t that right, Draco?” The sharp nip of teeth along the inside of Draco’s thigh made him gasp. “Answer me.”_

_“Yes, yes, whatever you say,” Draco babbled, writhing on the sheets. “Just...please!”_

_“Please what?” He felt the bed shift and the ropes loosen enough to allow his legs to be pushed wider open. “Look at you. You want us so badly.”_

_“Salazar,” Draco groaned as a finger probed his hole. “Please, just please fuck me one of you, please--”_

_“I love it when he begs, don’t you?” That voice came from close to his head, and Draco instinctively turned to face that direction. “But I love it even more when I can fuck his mouth.”_

_Draco barely had a moment to prepare before a cock was thrust past his lips and slid into his mouth. He felt the bed dip on both sides of his head, realising his face was being straddled, and then there was no more thought, only sensation: the wet slide of cock over his tongue, the musky scent, the distant gasping as his lover’s breath quickened._

_His hands straining at the ropes, Draco sucked, swallowing when the cock in his mouth yielded bitter pre-come, and moaned as his arse was breached only moments later. He’d been prepared hastily and the burn brought him back from the cusp as intended._

_“Fuck, but he’s...incredible.” The thrusting in his mouth sped up. “Look at how he takes me.”_

_“He’ll take...everything we have to give...and more.” The thick cock in his arse slid slowly over his prostate as if in emphasis. “He can handle...anything we do. Can’t you, Draco?”_

_Draco hummed around the cock in his mouth and was rewarded with a growl and even deeper thrusts. His neglected erection lay against his stomach and he knew he’d come with one touch. So, however, did his lovers, and therefore neither one obliged. They touched him everywhere else, though: tracing fingers over his inner thighs and elbows, tweaking his nipples..._

_The pleasure built in base of his spine, sending lightning shooting through his core and racing throughout his body. Draco arched his back, starting to come. As he did so, the cock in his mouth spasmed, spilling come down his throat, but Draco was too far gone to concentrate on swallowing; instead he almost choked on fluid as his own orgasm shuddered through him._

_After a long moment of being suspended in white-hot pleasure, he collapsed back onto the bed. The limp cock was pulled from his mouth and someone collapsed beside him, but he barely had time to collect himself before the cock in his arse began pounding into him._

_Draco whimpered, his cock twitching at the prostate stimulation._

_“Shh,” his lover whispered, licking come from the corner of his mouth before kissing him deeply, slowly. “God, Draco,” he moaned when he finally pulled back. “You should see yourself, love. You look incredible--”_

_With a shout, his lover came, grinding himself against Draco as he spilled deep inside him. Draco smiled as he felt a body fall across him. _Finite,_ he murmured, and the ropes fell away, allowing him to bury his fingers in soft hair. _

_From beside him came a chuckle. “That was brilliant.”_

_Draco smirked. “Of course it was brilliant. It was my idea--”_

Pansy’s moan pulled Draco from his memory and blinking, he sat up, removing his hand from his crotch, where it had crept while he’d related his previous night’s exploits. He coughed, looking around. 

Greg and Millicent were not even trying to hide what they were doing. Millicent had her hand in Greg’s trousers and Greg’s mouth was open, slack with pleasure. “Shouldn’t you two go home now?” Draco said. 

Without a word, Millicent took her hand from Greg’s pants and shoved him out of the booth and towards the front door. 

Pansy, who was practically straddling Blaise, who had his hand under her skirt, licked her lips. “Think anyone will notice if you Apparate us from here?” she whispered. 

Blaise smirked, put up Silencing and Disillusionment Charms, and a moment later they were gone. 

Theo was pressing the heel of his palm to his trousers. “You’re an evil man,” he ground out. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?” 

“You’ve two men but I’ve no one but my own right hand to go home to.” 

Draco inclined his head. “Have you considered chatting up Astoria Greengrass? She’d right over there, and I think she’s be up for a bit of slap and tickle.” 

Theo blinked, then smiled. “You know, you’re all right at times, Draco.” Licking his lips, he stood up, leaving the booth to saunter awkwardly over towards Greengrass, who, when she saw him coming, sat up a bit straighter in her chair. 

Rolling his eyes, Draco got to his feet. He, too, was awkward because of his erection trying to poke a hole through his trousers. _But at least I don’t have far to go._ Three steps to the left brought him to the next booth, which everyone seemed to have forgotten was there. Everyone but Draco, who knew how to detect his lovers’ Disillusionment Charms. 

Stepping through the shimmering charm, Draco paused to admire the sight. 

Harry was riding Severus, his arms braced as he rose and fell rhythmically. 

“You took your time,” Severus ground out, his hands steadying Harry as he moved. A fine sheen was on Severus’ forehead. Draco knew he was close. 

“Well I had to...satisfy everyone,” Draco murmured, sliding into the seat beside them to get a closer look. “After all, I have a reputation to uphold.” He mock-pouted. “You could have waited for me, though.” 

Harry, gasping, said, “We tried, but when...you got to...the bit about you...handling anything--” 

“Yes, that was lovely, wasn’t it?” Leaning in, Draco kissed Harry’s shoulder. “I think that tonight it should be your turn.” His hand slid down to cup Harry’s bottom and a finger brushed where his lovers were both joined. “What do you say, Harry? Can you take both of us tonight?” 

Harry whimpered and Draco’s smile turned wicked. Scraping his teeth along the nape of Harry’s neck, he smirked at Severus. “I’d say that’s a yes, wouldn’t you?” 

“We’re _not_ attempting double penetration in a Muggle pub,” Severus panted. “Someone has to draw the line somewhere.” 

“Fine,” Draco murmured. “Spoilsport.” 

“Take us home, Draco,” Severus ordered. “And stop moving, Harry, unless you want to be splinched.” 

Throwing his arms around both Severus and Harry, Draco smiled. “Maybe next time, then,” he said, and concentrating, took his lovers home. 

~


End file.
